Jimmy Neutron
: "Gotta blast!" : ―Jimmy's catchphrase. James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is the main protagonist of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is the leader of Team Neutron and Cindy's male counterpart and boyfriend. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions often cause trouble and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Why He Rocks # Jimmy has an impossible I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen and quite possibly one of the few smartest individuals in the whole world. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win science projects and competitions things pointless. In fact, Jimmy has been banned from the science fair for life to give normal kids an actual chance. His brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. # Jimmy designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, play tricks on people and gets very curious when there's something unusual happening. However, the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which results in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is highly considered a menace by everyone. The whole point of this is to show us that while Jimmy is a genius, he's still a kid and acts his age. # In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". # Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party that he lets Sheen throw in his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares deeply for his friends, parents and Goddard. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a duck-obsessed adult. # In a few episodes, Jimmy is shown to be somewhat gullible and throughout the series, he loses his common sense and doesn't think his inventions and plans through. Despite all this, he nearly never learns from his mistakes and refuses to acknowledge them. # Sometimes though, it is hinted that Jimmy may, deep down, be insecure about being super smart, as he is constantly bullied because of it, nobody likes him, and that he causes problems for everyone, indicated by his statements in Normal Boy. He is also shown to be insecure about his small stature and loses his temper when he's mocked or reminded of it. He is also hinted to be lonely a few times. # Jimmy can show signs of humility and actually takes responsibility for his actions. A perfect example would be in the movie, when he realizes that the parents getting abducted was his fault and his friends become bitter towards him. In his own separate cell, Jimmy starts crying, not just out of remorse, but out of his own insecurities. Bad Qualities # Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be arrogant, selfish, irresponsible, overconfident and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable and impatient around most people, mostly his friends and sometimes treats them like underlings. He can be friendly, but can come off as a smart-aleck and sometimes he can be unsympathetic to people's feelings. Sometimes, he makes up his own 6 scientific claims, which his friends think are a bunch of baloney. # Jimmy is also shown to be lazy in several episodes and relies on his inventions to do even the simplest things for him, which causes trouble for him and everyone around him. # Jimmy also almost never learns from his mistakes and usually doesn't listen to his friends when they try to warn him about something in his plans. He enjoys being a hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. # He constantly screams NO, which can get on your last nerve. Trivia * Jimmy's original name was Johnny Quasar and didn't have his large brown cowlick. They changed his name because it sounded too much like "Jonny Quest". Category:Males Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:Characters that are super lazy Category:Inventors Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:2000s Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Genius's Category:Internet Memes Category:Crossover Characters